bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloonchipper (BTD YHGTBKM)
The Bloonchipper is a tower returning to Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. About Sucks up bloons in a nearby radius and pops them before spitting them back out onto the tracked. It has 1 popping power, attacks every 20 frames (1/3rd of the second), and has the range of a 0/0/0 dart monkey. It can not suck up frozen, ceramic, or metal and cannot detect camo. Also, unlike in BTD5 iOS or Steam, the bloonchipper spits bloons out further along the track. Cost: $750 Description: The bloonchipper sucks up bloons, pops them, and spits their remains out further along the track. Appearance: Same as BTD5. It looks like a blue wood chipper with a black base and sucks bloons in with its funnel before spitting them out with its outflow. Strategy: The bloonchipper is back, however, it has suffered several crucial nerfs to its stalling capabilities. Furthermore, Super Wide Funnel is no longer as powerful as it was beforehand. Therefore, you should not rely so heavily on the bloonchipper for stalling and MOAB class bloon destruction. It will still help with both, but not nearly as well. Luckily, due to the nature of its attack, it is still ideal for pulling bloons closure to your other towers. Particularly ones with area attacks. Furthermore, all of the reductions in its power can be reduced with proper upgrades and path 3 also offers better options against bloon rushes. Upgrades Path 1(Power) Tier 1 Suckier: Attacks every ten frames instead of every twenty frames. Cost: $400 Description: Greatly increases the rate at which bloons are sucked up by the bloonchipper. Appearance: The bloonchipper is now yellow with an orange tipped intake and an orange ring around the base of the intake. Strategy: This upgrade sucks up bloons twice as fast for little over half the cost of buying a new bloonchipper. Essentially, it synergizes wonderfully with each path and is a good upgrade to get all around whether you want to suck up more difficult bloons faster or just take down rushes easier. Tier 2 Heavy Duty Suction: The bloonchipper can now suck up metal, ceramic, and frozen bloons. Cost: $600 Description: A higher wattage motor lets the bloonchipper suck up heavier bloons such as frozen, metal, and ceramic bloons. Appearance: The bloonchipper is now completely orange with two yellow stripes on the intake and four grey tail pipes sticking out the back of it. Strategy: Not much to say except that this upgrade is more useful in this game than ever before due to the wide increase in the number of metal bloons as well as the prerequisite for popping frozen and ceramic bloons. It should be noted however, that this does not synergize nearly as well with path 3 as the bloon shards will still be unable to pop frozen and metal bloons unless they are metal or frozen shards themselves. Nonetheless, this upgrade is still as useful as ever. Tier 3 Dual Layered Blades: A dual layered blade array lets the bloonchipper pop two layers instead of one. Cost: $800 Description: A dual layered blade array enables the bloonchipper to pop two layers of bloon instead of one. Appearance: The bloonchipper is red with two orange stripes on the intake and two blades at the sides of the base that look similar to a blade shooter’s projectiles. Strategy: This upgrade has been weakened slightly due to the introduction of dense bloons. Nonetheless, it is still an effective upgrade against most stronger bloons. Whether you should combine this with path 2 or 3 depends on what you want to achieve. Path 2 is better for dealing constant damage to weak bloons due to increasing the range and decreasing the shred time of the bloonchipper and path 3 is better for stalling stronger bloons due to reducing the distance that bloons are ejected at. Tier 4 Super Wide Funnel: The Bloonchipper’s funnel is now wide enough to suck in mini-MOABs, MOABs, HEARTs, and even DDTs if given camo detection. All MOAB class bloons will be shredded for 3 seconds before being ejected at the same spot as where they were when they were cuked up. Cost: $4500 Description: A wide funnel can suck up most MOAB class bloons and shred them for three seconds. Appearance: The funnel on the intake is much wider and the outtake has a yellow flame decal on it. Furthermore, there are six tail pipes instead of four. Strategy: Luckily, this tower is still viable against early game MOAB class bloons. However, it is no longer a catch-all for such situations. Luckily though, this upgrade does not eject MOAB class bloons further along the track and the introduction of DDTs, Mini-MOABs, and HEARTs, means that this tower technically has more utility than before. As for path synergies, this upgrade does not synergize with path 3 since MOAB class bloons are automatically not ejected further along the track. Therefore, if you got this bloonchipper for this upgrade, get path 2 to go with this. Tier 5 Ultra Wide Funnel: The Bloonchipper can now suck up all MOAB class bloons except for BADs and DISKs. Furthermore, it shreds through 10 layers of the base bloon each time it sucks one of them up. Cost: $25000 Description: Ultra Wide Funnels are large enough to suck up even BFBs and ZOMGs. All but the mightiest of bloons are cut down! Appearance: The funnel much larger with a black rim around the actual intake. Furthermore, the pipes are now orange, there are four saw blades as the base, there are three orange ring around the intake, and the outtake has an orange and yellow flame decal on it. Strategy: For a much higher price, you can finally have the BFB, SALE, and ZOMG stopping power from BTD5 that you know you wanted. Other than that, it pops up to ten layers of normal bloons allowing it to devastate certain bloon rushes with the right upgrades. Otherwise, the same strategies apply here as with tier 4 but you could optimize it against ceramics if you wanted with path 3. However, it is recommended that you combine this with path 2 to improve the MOAB popping capabilities. Path 2 (Suppressor) Tier 1 Long Range Suck: Increases the attack radius to that of a 0/0/1 dart monkey. Cost: $400 Description: Increases the range of the bloonchipper’s suction. Appearance: The bloonchipper is now yellow with an green tipped intake and a green ring around the base of the intake. Strategy: There isn’t too much to say about this upgrade since it carries forward nicely except that it works well with both of paths. With path 1, it allows the tower to attack bloons longer along the track. With path 3, it allows the tower to trap bloons longer. Tier 2 Faster Shred: Halves the time that it takes to shred bloons that have already been sucked up by the bloonchipper. Cost: $600 Description: More efficient components allow for much faster chipping. Appearance: The bloonchipper is now green and the rings around the intake are now yellow. Strategy: This may not seem like it, but it can be a very important upgrade against late game rushes to ensure that the bloonchipper is not clogged up and unable to suck up more bloons. As such, it is a must when you want crowd control. That said you should never rely solely on the bloonchipper for firepower. You should always place some towers to pop the bloons as they as being sucked up or spit out. Nonetheless, this helps against rushes considerably. Tier 3 Triple Barrel: The tower now has a popping power of 3 instead of 1. Meaning it sucks up three times as many bloons at once. Cost: $4500 Description: A triple barrel emplacement lets the bloonchipper suck up three times the bloons at once! Appearance: The bloonchipper itself is now purple and has three intakes on it. One facing forward, one facing 45 degrees to the left, and one facing 45 degrees to the right. Strategy: This synergizes well with the rest of the upgrades on this path by letting it attack three times as many bloons as normal and making it much better at dealing with rushes. It should be noted however that this is probably better suited to synergize with path 1 than path 3 due to the ability to pop all basic bloons and attack twice as fast. Stalling with path 3 is good, but attacking faster scales better with this particular upgrade. Tier 4 Supa-Vac: Unlocks Supa-Vac ability which holds all non-MOAB class bloons in place right next to the bloonchipper for eight seconds. Including camo bloons. Cost: $6000 Description: A huge burst of suction bring all non-MOAB bloons close to the bloonchipper and holds them there for eight seconds! Appearance: The bloonchipper has only one yellow ring around the intake but it has a yellow tip on the intakes and four glowing light blue tailpipes on the sides. Strategy: Nothing has really changed from BTD5. It still works for holding bloons in place, it isn’t really affected by any of the other upgrades, and none of the new bloons affect the strategy for this upgrade. It is terrible by itself because the bloonchipper will never be able to suck up all the bloons in front of it. However, it is useful for pulling bloons from the exit and in conjunction with other towers which clean up the bloons held in place much more efficiently. Tier 5 Wormhole 3000: Replaces Supa-Vac with Hyper-Suction. While the ability is active, all bloons that are sucked up are popped completely and utterly. Furthermore, the ability now lasts for 15 seconds and has a cooldown of 45 seconds. Cost: $22000 Description: The point of no return! While the ability is active, all bloons sucked up are popped completely by the forces of suction! Appearance: The rings on the bloonchipper intakes are replaced by fives stringed action wave symbols. Furthermore, the outtake has a yellow star on it and the intakes are glowing blue and turn dark purple during the ability. Strategy: It's about twice as effective as a tier 4 upgrade but it holds bloons in place for about twice as long and allow this tower to instantly pop them while the ability is active to boot. Use this upgrade when you are being rushed with high level non-MOAB class bloons because this ability will help to weed some of them out for you. Path 3 (Staller) Tier 1 Closer Ejection: Bloons are released forty percent less far along the track. Cost: $350 Description: Better ejection systems release bloons closer to where they were sucked up. Appearance: The bloonchipper is now yellow with a white tipped intake and a white ring around the base of the intake. Strategy: This upgrade is pretty much a must for bloon stalling because it mitigates the added weakness of sending bloons the chipper sucks up further along the track. Furthermore, it synergizes well with path 1 tier 1 due to the higher attack speed, and path 2 due to the general boost in dealing with rushes through a longer range and faster shredding process. Tier 2 Even Closer Ejection: Bloons are released eighty percent less far along the track. Cost: $700 Description: Even better ejection systems make bloons land almost exactly where they were picked up. Appearance: The bloonchipper is now white and the rings around the intake are now yellow. Strategy: This works just like the previous upgrade only to a stronger degree. Bloons are stalled almost as well as they were by the BTD5 tower. Basically, the strategies for the last upgrade apply for this one as well. Tier 3 Bloons Separator: 1 frame after a bloon is released, 3 1pp bloon pieces are also released in a 30 degree cone in the direction of the outtake evenly split apart from each other. Frozen, metal, and ceramic shards can pop frozen bloons and metal shards can pop metal bloons. Cost: $1200 Description: The bloon separator rips apart chipped bloon pieces and releases shrapnel out of the outtake with each bloon ejection. Appearance: There are no longer any colored rings around the intake. However, there is a single large half-moon slid above the back of the outtake. Furthermore, the bloonchipper itself is now silver with a single blue line going down the entire body from the tip of the intake to the outtake. Finally, there is a grey blade in the center of the intake. Strategy: Technically, this quadruples this tower’s popping power. In practice however, it is much more difficult to use than the other tier 3 upgrades and requires expert positioning so that the shards shot out of the rear of the bloonchipper actually pop the target bloons. Furthermore, only certain bloon shards can actually pop frozen and metal bloons. Luckily though, the tower can still hit it’s maximum popping capacity move of the time if placed on a curve or loop. Both of which make this upgrade well worth its effort in terms of raw popping power. It should be noted that this particular upgrade combines better with path 1 so that its attack is faster and so that it can suck up heavier bloons, but path 2 does reduce the delay between sucking up a bloon and releasing bloon shards as well as giving it longer range. Tier 4 Turbo Slicer: releases 10 1pp bloon pieces instead of just 3. All evenly spaced along a 3 degree cone. Furthermore, bloons are no longer released further along the track than where they were sucked up. Cost: $3200 Description: The turbo slicer releases many many shards of bloon destruction. Appearance: Instead of a single blue line, there are two thinner parallel lines that go across the body of the bloonchipper. Additionally, the single half moon slit has been replaced by four small half moon slits in a square pattern. Strategy: This is pretty much the same as before except it releases many more shards that are much harder to avoid collectively. However, it still has the same problem as before. Due to the nature of this upgrade it may be viable to set the targeting to last and to let rushes swarm into the shrapnel if placed on curves. Furthermore, the tower is finally free of releasing bloon further along the track. Something that greatly helps it to avoid letting bloons escape. Tier 5 Particulate launcher: Instead of 10 1pp shards, a sonic wave of bloon particles is released 1 frame after every bloon is released. These particulates have 100 popping power, expand in a 45 degree arc, travel at double the distance as the tower’s range, and have enough force to pop all bloon types. Cost: $45000 Description: This menace of a bloonchipper releases a powerful cone full bloon particulates of destruction! Appearance: Instead of a blue stripes, the stripes on the bloonchipper are gold. Additionally, there are clear cylindrical tanks on both sides of the base of the bloonchipper full of some blue coolant liquid. Finally, the slits have been replaced by a single disk around the top with a metal blades around the sides. Strategy: Unlike previous bloonchippers, this one’s secondary attack can pop all bloon types even without Heavy Duty Suction. However, getting that upgrade is still a good idea because the main attack is still useful for weakening stronger bloons. Finally, the bloonchipper is all but impossible for bloons to avoid in loops and other circuits due to the cone, range, and hitbox so it is highly recommended that it is placed in last for the same reasons as tier 4. Finally, the other paths are more influential than ever since path 1 offers twice the attack speed for its massive cone attack and path 2 increases the range of the cone attack since it scales to double the tower’s current range. Monkey Knowledge (Primary) 1# Extra Long Range Suck: Increases the range boost of Long Range Suck by 10%. Requirements: 5 points in primary knowledge. Unlocks: Rubber Recycling. 2# Rubber Recycling: Every 100 bloons sucked up by the bloonchipper gives you an extra life because recycling is good for the environment. Maximum of 5 lives per round. Requirements: Extra Long Range Suck, 10 points in primary knowledge Unlocks: None. Trivia Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Primary Towers